


Dark Side

by AnaB



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, season 4, triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: The resistance invades the Triskelion and Jemma runs to find Fitz. He's not like your Fitz, but even yet, she knows that somehow the man she loves is still there.“Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me?Even with my dark side?” Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson





	Dark Side

 

_“Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?”_

_Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson_

 

Jemma watched Fitz's eyes go to the gun a few yards ahead of him on the couch. Oh no! She didn't need a doctorate to know what he was going to do next, she looked away at the HYDRA agent dead on the ground a few yards away, the gun in his open hands, just a few steps away from her hands. Fitz looked at her eyes for a few seconds and then Jemma knew what would happen if he put his hands on the gun before her.

And her mind was emptied of any purpose other than reaching the gun a few yards away. May's training of self-defense took over and she lunged for the gun as she listened to him do the same. As soon as Jemma put her hands around the cold metal she unlocked the security lock and pointed it at the man standing a few feet away. Fitz had managed to get his gun too, and the barrel was pointed directly at her head.

Their eyes didn't flinch from each other. There was nothing to be done, anyone who fired knew that the other would shoot as well, and then they were both dead. It was ironic that at least this time she wasn't the only one pointing a gun. But this time it wasn't a damn LMD, there would be no excuse that it wasn't the real Fitz, because this was Fitz. Maybe not her Fitz, but it was still his mind, even if completely distorted.

And for the first time Jemma actually believed what Fitz had said after their first kiss. They were cursed. She hadn't really taken it seriously the first time. After all they were both frustrated and tired of all the disgrace that seemed to occur only with them. So frustrated as to blame anything, including the bloody cosmos. But maybe he was not that insane, after all, she couldn't remember a couple at SHIELD who went through as many near-death situations as they did.

-It's ironic if you ask me. That in the end we end up killing each other. Very Romeo and Juliet. - She can't help laughing at the thought. But her laughter sounded desperate. Jemma tried to control her breathing and the pain that threatened to choke her. There has to be another way!

-Rome and Juliet didn't kill each other. I don't know who you are .... Actually I know. You're someone who insists on disrupting my plans.

She didn't answer the question just continued to stare into his eyes. His intense green eyes. The same eyes she used to see when they spent hours in the lab. The same eyes she used to wake up with. She felt her throat close and her eyes watering. He looked impassive! As if that meant nothing! As if after more than 10 years of partnership, friendship, and finally love, it meant nothing to him!

But then she realized that he wasn't so impassive. His jaw was locked and his eyes widened with the same expression he used when something was going terribly bad and he had no control over it. Like he don't know what to do. Maybe there was some part of her Fitz's inside. Maybe he could remember.

-Fitz, please, you know who I am. I am Jemma Simmons, you are my best friend in the world.

\- Shut up! Don't play the poor thing now! - Fitz roared, frantically shaking the weapon. His chest rose and fell with his breath out of control. She knew that if she pressed him harder he could fire, and even without any intention they were finished.

She stared at him, a tear trickling down her cheek. Jemma knew she could never kill him, the man she loves. Her love for Will had been born of despair. From the feeling of never seeing anyone else, from the need for security. Her love for Fitz had been born little by little. She couldn't tell when, where or how she had fallen in love with him. Jemma could never explain the exact point at which her relationship has changed, or may never have changed. Maybe she had always loved him, but somehow it had become so natural that she hadn't realized it. But one thing she knew, that she could never live in a world where he wasn't.

\- Go ahead ... Shoot .... I can't ... Shoot ... Maybe this will make you feel better. Kill me like you did Agnes - She commented, throwing her gun on the floor. The sound of the metal against the floor sounded absurdly loud. His eyes seemed desperate, they flew from her to the door and then to the gun in his own hand. As if she had just gone mad in front of you.

Leopold Fitz wanted to roar. His mind seemed divided into two warring parts. He knew she was lying. Knew that! So why couldn't he pull the crap out of the trigger?! It was just pulling the trigger. She would have nowhere to go, she had nothing to do. He killed her and everything was done, they had destroyed the revolt. So why did his fingers look like lead? And his mind seemed to war against the idea of hurting her?! But he couldn't sacrifice everything for a woman he didn't even know. He would protect AIDA ... Your father .... Your World. No matter, nothing else mattered. He would do the right thing. Fitz lifted the gun and pointed, his finger snapped on the trigger. His eyes locked on hers.

-If you are telling the truth, then maybe we are cursed - And he pulled the trigger.

Jemma closed her eyes and waited for the bullet. But she never came. Instead a sound of a falling body sounded behind her, and Jemma turned scared to find a dead HYDRA agent. He had probably entered the room and she hadn't heard, and then Fitz fired. His eyes flashed in disbelief at the man in front of her. Fitz had lowered the gun and placed it on the mahogany table.

 -You say you love me. Do you still do that? Even now? - He asked. No one had ever said that loved him other than his mother. Not his father, much less Ophelia.

His relationship with her was based on desire and a need to protect her that he did not seem to be able to explain. He loved her, but she had never given a hint of anything. And the more he thought of the other woman in front of him, the more insipid and weak his desire for Ophelia seemed. As if it were a replica, something false.

-Of course I do. Because this is not you. Fitz, the man I love, he's the most open, loyal and loving person I've ever met. That's why I fell in love with him. That's why I love you! She exclaimed, approaching. - Jemma saw how desperate and confused his look was.

And it was impossible not to remember her in the same situation. When she had returned from Maveth, not knowing what was real or not. Ward's words came to her mind. " _I always knew Fitz would give the world to you. Now he has a chance to prove it."_ Fitz had always shown how much he loved her. In different ways and with an intensity she would never be able to thank. Maybe it was her turn to show how much he was loved.

Jemma leaned in and took the initiative to put her lips on his. She gasped at how real felt, how soft and warm his lips were. She felt his hands slide down her waist and bring her closer to his body. It was like being home again. As if all the time and space are suspended and for a moment. It was just the two of them. No SHIIELD, Framework or AIDA. It was just Leo and Jemma. She broke the kiss away slightly, her fingers sliding down his beard. His green eyes opened and they looked softer and slightly confused.

-Jemma?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed. Left you kudo and reply if you like. Thanks for read.  
> XOXO.


End file.
